


Secret Out

by cupidmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Nakamota Yuta, Top Yuta, Yumark - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidmark/pseuds/cupidmark
Summary: Yuta never understood why Mark was so adamant about moving to a new apartment on his own. But now, standing in front of Mark's so-called "toy stash", Yuta was beginning to understand the sudden change in Mark's behaviour.





	Secret Out

Yuta never understood why Mark was so adamant about moving to a new apartment on his own. 

For someone who is scared of even surviving on his own, not being around people, Mark's constant eagerness of wanting to live all by himself surely intrigued Yuta, even more than it bugged the other members. 

But he had made his own conclusions of Mark growing up and wanting some space for himself. He even appreciated Mark for taking such a mature step at a young age. 

But now, standing in front of Mark's so-called "toy stash", Yuta was beginning to understand the sudden change in Mark's behaviour. 

When the younger had initially moved into a new apartment, he always made excuses whenever the members asked to pay him a visit. 

Everyone eventually stopped bothering him and got on with their lives, especially now that the group was having a mini hiatus. 

But Yuta couldn't leave Mark to be by himself. He just couldn't rest at peace knowing that Mark was alone, when he's never used to it before.

So the Japanese man paid his beloved member a visit, only to find the apartment locked. 

Yuta won't be fazed by such a thing. In fact, guessing Mark's door passcode was a piece of cake to him. The naive boy had made his birthday as his passcode after all. 

Smiling in victory, Yuta stepped inside the unfamiliar setting. He felt somewhat proud at the clean state of the apartment. It seemed that Mark was in fact managing himself well. Surprisingly well. 

After some exploration inside the apartment and eating a couple of snacks from the kitchen, Yuta sat on the couch and decided to wait for Mark. 

That's when he caught a glimpse of a certain red door that he never noticed before. 

Being the curious cat he is, Yuta decided to check that room out too. So he walked towards it only to find it locked too. 

He saw a doormat on the floor in front of the door and rolled his eyes. 

"Mark, you're seriously something else." He smiled regardless of the eye roll and moved the doormat to find a key underneath. 

Yuta knew about Mark inside and out.

With pride swelling in his heart at that thought, he opened the locked door and froze on the spot.

This red door inside Mark's new apartment was a mini highway to hell. The room was filled with all sorts of BDSM and sex toys.

Yuta just couldn't believe his eyes. 

The innocent Mark Lee, who seemed to even blush furiously upon hearing the word sex out loud, had a secret, kinky toy stash all to himself.

No wonder why he seemed so bothered by the thought of the members visiting him. 

Who in the right mind would want their members to witness them being tied down and fucked out of their brains.

As much as Yuta hated to admit it, he felt his pants tightening at the image of Mark being tied up. 

Leather tightening his wrists so hard it leaves a bright red mark, as he cries out in pain—

And Yuta needed to stop. 

He decided to leave the place and act as if nothing had happened. He shouldn't be having such crude thoughts about someone who's supposedly his group member. 

But it was too late. 

Yuta stepped out of Mark's toy room to find none other than Mark Lee standing there with his big, doe eyes blown wide.

"H-hyung? What are you doing here?" The younger stuttered, cheeks immediately staining red. 

But Yuta was distracted by something else. 

Mark was wearing a thigh high fishnet stocking, a pair of extremely short denim shorts, a black cotton crop top barely covering his smooth abdomen and on top of it all he wore a dark eyeliner to enhance his beautiful eyes. 

Mark looked so different. Absolutely breath taking too. 

To put it simply Mark looked like a slut and Yuta felt himself gulping at the image in front of him. 

As if he could hear the elder's thoughts, Mark suddenly became hyper aware of the clothes he was wearing and squirmed uneasily.

He tried to pull his crop top below, which did nothing helpful except exposing his collarbones and more expanse of smooth skin. 

"H-hyung I can explain.. I—" Mark tried to speak but his voice betrayed him. 

Yuta immediately closed the gap between them and cupped Mark's face in his hand. 

"Shhh, baby! I know. You're just discovering and exploring your sexual fantasies and there's nothing wrong with it." 

Yuta purred as his thumb swiped along Mark's lower lip. Mark shivered under his touch. 

Mark looked at him dazed, his heart beating crazily. Their distance was too short and Yuta looked even more gorgeous up close if that was even possible. 

After a few seconds of silence, Yuta found his gaze landing on Mark's lips. Mark felt it too and blushed even more.

"Can I?" Yuta asked, looking Mark in the eye this time for the consent. 

Mark simply nodded and the next thing he knew his lips were being cushioned by the warm pairs of Yuta's.

The kiss was so slow yet sweet. Mark's lip gloss was watermelon flavoured and Yuta felt as if he was in heaven at that taste. 

Mark whimpered and shuddered at the mere thought of kissing his beautiful hyung. Never in a million years would Mark have believed that he will be kissing Yuta, in the middle of his own apartment. 

Yuta's free hand slid over Mark's slim waist and snakes over it to pull him closer. Mark gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and Yuta smiled against Mark's lips during the kiss.

After savouring each other, they pulled away and Mark seemed to be the only one panting while Yuta remained calm. 

The older man pushed the few longer strands of hair behind Mark's ears and pushed his chin up to meet his eyes.

Mark was still bright red and Yuta cooed at him internally. 

"Let me show you what real pleasure is." Yuta spoke and Mark looked at him attentively. "I'll show you the real pleasure if you let me. Will you?"

Mark once again nodded, not being able to find his words, but Yuta tsked in disapproval.

"Speak up, kitten. I need your full consent before I destroy you."

The evil smirk on the edge of Yuta's voice sent shivers down Mark's spine. So he gave the verbal consent that was necessary.

Yuta removed all of Mark's clothing except the fishnet stocking. He had claimed that it went well with Mark's thighs.

Mark was now tied up in his own toy room, completely exposed and vulnerable, as Yuta fingered him open from below him.

Mark moaned shamelessly around the gag ball tied around his mouth, as Yuta added a third finger to stretch open the younger. 

His fingers skilfully worked to scissor open Mark, hitting his prostate sharply. This action earned various kinds of pleasure sounds from Mark and Yuta felt content at it. 

He removed his fingers and got up. Mark felt empty at the lack of warmth surrounding him, only for it to be replaced with a cold metal.

He squeaked in surprise as Yuta turned on the vibrator, with a remote, at a painfully slow speed.

Mark tried to fuck the vibrator back, which earned a harsh slap on his ass. Yuta admires the red fingerprint marks on the tight, pale skin of the younger.

"Don't you dare try to move, kitten." Yuta's voice was dark and Mark whined around the gag ball. Strings of saliva rolled down his mouth, from opening his mouth for so long. 

Yuta licked his lips, looking at the state of Mark. 

His hair was messy, sticking in all directions. His eyeliner smudged due to the tears and mouth covered with a bright red gag ball, matching the red patches of blood rush on his skin. 

The Japanese man then increased the speed a little higher, still depriving Mark of speed. Mark moaned dissatisfied, as if asking for a higher speed but Yuta only smiled lopsidedly. 

"Real pleasure would worth the wait, kitty. So I'm gonna deprive you of cumming too." Yuta smirked before grabbing a cock ring and putting it around Mark's already leaking cock.

Mark tried to protest, kicking his legs but it was of no use. He was still tied and vulnerable and only Yuta had control of the entire situation. 

Yuta then suddenly increased the speed of the vibrator and Mark's muffled scream was loud enough to fill up the entire room. 

Laughing darkly, the older went around Mark and lightly licked Mark's ear shell. Mark moaned in pleasure. 

Yuta's hand found their way to the vibrator pushed inside Mark's ass and started moving it at a vigorous speed. 

Mark cried out as tears brimmed from his puffy eyes. He moaned, screamed and squirmed as Yuta never once faltered the speed.

The vibrator pushed Mark's prostate so deep that he wanted to scream and cum but neither was possible due to the gag ball and cock ring. 

Mark's tears kept rolling from his eyes and Yuta kissed away his tears, still fucking Mark with a high-speed vibrator. 

After a few minutes of pleasurable torture, Yuta removed the vibrator from Mark and put it away.

He then untied Mark and removed the gag ball, which caused Mark to cough out immediately. He looked so weak and Yuta felt his heart melting.

"Do you want to cum baby?" Yuta asked and Mark nodded rapidly.

"Please, Yuta hyung. Please let me cum. Please." He cried weakly. 

Yuta looked at Mark's cock. It was an angry red shade, leaking with precum. The cock ring was tightly wound around it. 

Yuta was suddenly reminded of his own hard twitching inside his jeans. 

"Will you let me fuck you?" Yuta asked, his voice suddenly gentle and warm, in contrast to the dark tone he used all this while. 

Mark nodded and then gave verbal consent immediately as if he remembered it suddenly. 

"Please fuck me. Use me. You don't even need to use protection. I'm clean. Just let me cum." Mark whined and sobbed.

Yuta removed his clothes and Mark moaned as he peeled off his underwear, revealing his hard cock. 

"Like what you see?" Yuta teased Mark and the younger blushed, looking down. 

Yuta then removed the cock ring around Mark's cock and Mark felt a wave of relief washing over him. The pain was indeed pleasurable yet he couldn't wait to finally cum. 

Yuta brought his palm near Mark's mouth. Mark looked at him confused. 

"Spit," he ordered and the younger obeyed shyly. Yuta used Mark's spit as a lubricant on his cock before finally entering Mark.

Mark screamed in pain and pleasure as Yuta fucked him with sharp thrusts that directly hit Mark's abused prostate. 

Mark made no effort to muffle his moans and cries and it only turned on Yuta more to deliver sharper and faster thrusts. 

"Cum for me, baby." Yuta whispered as he grabbed Mark's cock to stroke it. Mark immediately came on Yuta's hand. 

At the same time, Yuta unloded his warmth inside Mark's tight hole. He placed a soft kiss on Mark's shoulder, after coming down from his high. 

Being exhausted and deprived of cumming, Mark had blacked out immediately after cumming. 

Yuta picked up Mark from the toy room bridal style and brought him to the bedroom, where he laid him carefully on the bed. 

Yuta then climbed on the bed,next to Mark, and wrapped themselves under the soft blanket. 

Mark lightly opened his eyes and mumbled something. It seemed that he had no energy left and Yuta got soft looking at him.

"What was that again, baby?" Yuta asked softly.

"Let's just keep this our little secret, hyungie." Mark said a little louder this time.

Yuta smiled warmly. "Of course, Markie. Now go to sleep."


End file.
